Lucissa - The World can stop at any moment Livre 3
by TheQueen007
Summary: Ce 3ème livre se présente également sous forme de flashbacks racontant quelques moments de la vie de Lucius et de Narcissa Malfoy. Si Lucius est un homme glacial inspirant l'admiration et la crainte qui impose son pouvoir ainsi que ses valeurs au monde sorcier, il n'y a qu'une seule et unique personne qui le connait tel qu'il est, sa femme Narcissa. En co-écriture avec Rime Lrhoul


_**Bonjour à tous mes amis sorciers ! Je suis de retour avec un Lucissa. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais prévu de faire à la base, mais parfois le RP c'est aussi découvrir de nouvelles choses qui vous donnent énormément de plaisir et d'envie pour le faire partager. Pour ce troisième livre, c'est donc une personne qui m'a fait découvrir ce couple que je n'avais pas de mal à imaginer de l'extérieur, mais que je n'avais pas encore apprivoisé de l'intérieur. Je voulais donc vous faire partager nos idées à moi et rimelrhoul9 (pseudo wattpad) en espérant que vous aller apprécier. Je tiens donc à souligner que tout n'émerge pas de moi, mais bien de nous deux ;) Ces flash sont donc en co-écriture avec Rime Lrhoul. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ;)**_

Askaban.

Oui Askaban.

Voilà ce qui l'attendait dans quelques jours. Il venait de l'apprendre un peu plus tôt dans la journée et avait passé le reste du temps à noyer sa peine avec du whisky pur feu dans un endroit propice à ça. Il allait devoir l'annoncer à sa femme.. la femme qu'il aimait tant.. Il était tard quand il entra dans leur chambre et qu'il referma la porte un peu brusquement. Pourtant, elle n'était pas là. Il l'avait imaginé assise dans leur lit avec un livre dans les mains, vêtue de cette nuisette verte et argentée qu'il aimait tant. Maintenant, tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était son futur cauchemar. A deux reprises il venait de voir son fils au salon et rien n'était sortit de sa bouche. Tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui dire n'était rien de bien constructif... et maintenant il était là. Son oreiller était serré contre lui et il fermait les yeux. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues brûlantes. Il n'essayait même pas de se calmer, ici c'était le seul endroit où il pouvait être faible, lâcher prise. Il revoyait Draco lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, le garçon avait bien senti que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, mais comme d'habitude son père était distant. Il n'avait rien à lui dire.

Narcissa était rentrée du chemin de traverse et elle monta à l'étage afin d'aller voir son mari dans son bureau mais il n'y était pas. Depuis ce matin elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et tout ce qu'elle voulait était de se retrouver près de lui. Quand elle entra dans leur chambre et qu'elle vit son mari sur le lit, elle n'eut même pas le besoin de pénétrer dans son esprit, elle avait compris en le voyant ainsi. Le blond avait fermé les yeux, sa femme savait déjà et il ne voulait pas voir sa réaction, il venait sans doute de lui briser le coeur avec ses bêtises. Narcissa s'était avancée vers lui, son coeur s'était arrêté dans sa poitrine et elle avait l'impression que le monde s'était arrêté. On allait lui enlever son mari.. Lucius devait parler, il devait trouver au moins le courage de lui annoncer à elle, sa femme, la seule personne à qui il pouvait parler librement.. alors il le fit..

\- Ce n'est rien Cissy... deux petits malheureux mois et je serais de nouveau là. S'il ne te plait ne dit rien à notre fils, ça doit rester entre nous, s'il te plait..

Sa voix se faisait suppliante et elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle savait que ça arriverait un jour où l'autre alors elle s'y était préparé, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela ferait aussi mal. Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge ainsi que dans son estomac. Elle avait vu juste.. il allait y aller.. il allait la laisser, elle et son fils.. là où Draco avait le plus besoin de son père.. son fils qui avait une mission impossible.. Elle n'était pas d'accord, c'était injuste. Comment pouvait-il dire cela ? Laisser Draco dans l'ignorance ? L'idée était totalement stupide. Elle s'assit près de lui et prit sa main dans la sienne pour la caresser. Il était impossible de lui cacher, il finirait par le découvrir dans les journaux et ça ce n'était même pas envisageable. Au regard que son mari lui donnait en retour elle savait qu'il avait compris mais pourtant il continuait de nier. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes avec sa mission, en rajouter une couche serait cruel.

\- Non.. ce qui est cruel c'est qu'il le découvre ailleurs. Il se sentirait trahi. Je t'aiderais à lui dire..

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et logea sa tête dans ses épaules.

\- Parfois j'aimerais bien qu'il soit comme toi, qu'il puisse lire en moi, tout serait tellement plus facile.. toi tu sais toujours trouver les bons mots..

Il se rallongea et elle vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui. Elle ne parvenait pas à imaginer sa vie sans lui et pourtant dans quelques jours il ne serait plus là. Lucius cala sa tête près de sa poitrine, il avait besoin de sa chaleur corporelle qu'elle seule pouvait lui procurer. Elle glissa sa main sous sa chemise et ferma les yeux, chassant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Et si c'était son fils plus tard ? Elle ne le supporterait pas non plus. Elle se mit alors à gémir son prénom. Elle avait tellement mal, elle avait l'impression qu'on venait de la frapper avec un poignard.

\- S'il te plait.. ne dis rien.. caresse moi.. s'il te plait.., murmura t-il d'une voix brisée tandis qu'il se mit à caresser la joue de sa femme.

Pourquoi risquer sa vie pour un homme qui offre son fils en pâture ? Pourquoi continuer ? Pour la première fois il commençait vraiment à douter. Il se souvenait comme si c'était hier le jour où il lui avait annoncé pour la marque de leur fils. Il avait voulu sacrifier sa propre vie auprès du seigneur des ténèbres, mais ce dernier ne l'avait pas laissé faire.. c'était ça sa vraie punition, voir son fils mourir à cause de lui et lui seul. Narcissa tentait de ne pas craquer plus, elle devait être forte pour lui, mais elle avait tout ce poids dans son coeur.

\- Essaye de parler avec ton fils.. ne gâches pas ça.. il est merveilleux tu sais et il a besoin de toi.. et tu le regretteras, murmura t-elle en se penchant vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres.

Mais son père à lui ne lui avait jamais parlé et pourtant il était encore là aujourd'hui. Cissy fronçait les sourcils à ses paroles, elle n'était pas d'accord, chaque personne était différente et Draco avait besoin de lui. Cependant il n'y avait pas moyen, il évitait toujours le sujet et elle se contenta à présent de le caresser. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Lucius se mit à lui caresser les cheveux de nouveau. Il lui dirait, elle avait raison, il devait le savoir par ses parents, mais il voulait qu'elle soit avec lui afin de limiter les dégâts.

\- Je serais là.. nous lui dirons..

Le blond se retourna lentement vers elle, attrapa son menton délicatement et la regarda dans les yeux. Il voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait le droit de ne pas être toujours forte, il savait qu'elle allait souffrir à cause de lui et il s'en excusait d'avance. De toute manière elle méritait mieux que lui. A ces mots-là, la jeune femme se redressa et le dévisagea une fraction de secondes avant de lui donner un gifle. Plus jamais il ne devait dire une chose pareil. Lucius avait baissé les yeux, il s'était laissé faire, Narcissa était la seule personne à pouvoir faire ça sans qu'il ne réplique plus violemment. Si elle l'avait fait c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison mais pourtant il continua de lui affirmer que c'était vrai, elle allait très mal vivre le fait qu'il soit en prison.

Narcissa s'excusait pour ce geste incontrôlé mais elle avait déjà si mal qu'elle se refusait d'en parler, elle ne parvenait pas à accepter cette terrible idée qui pourtant allait être bien réelle. Il sentait sa détresse et il s'en voulait. Cissy avait entièrement raison.

\- Tu sais nous aurions du le mettre à Durmstrang.. il aurait appris bien plus de magie noire.. pour sa mission.

Elle se mordit légèrement les lèvres et le fixa d'un air triste. Elle n'avait jamais voulu de sa ça, la magie noire lui enlevait l'innocence de son fils.

\- Non.. honnêtement non Lucius.. je ne crois pas.. il est mieux ici..

Elle savait très bien que Lucius avait compris qu'elle n'aimait pas leurs méthodes, quand Draco était encore petit, ils s'étaient beaucoup disputés pour ce choix d'école et elle n'avait pas envie de remettre le passé sur le tapis.

\- Bien.. je lui dirais demain.. de toute façon c'est la meilleure chose à faire, je n'ai pas le choix..

Sa femme avait encore réussi à le convaincre. Elle gardait ses beaux yeux bleus gris qui étaient maintenant remplis de souffrance. Elle désirait qu'il l'embrasse. A sa demande, il ne compris pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait à faire mais il approcha lui aussi ses lèvres. Ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient plus trop l'habitude de se faire ce genre de gestes, mais il se rendait compte que ça lui avait manqué. Quand son mari répondit à son doux baiser, elle ferma les yeux pour profiter de la sensation. Bientôt, elle ne pourrait plus ressentir sa chaleur et sa tendresse.. Elle se mit à frissonner quand elle sentit ses mains d'homme sur ses hanches fines. Cissy se pencha alors vers lui pour déposer de tendres baisers dans son cou, elle voulait lui faire oublier pendant quelques instants toute leur douleur, toute cette obscurité qui les entourait.. Elle désirait lui donner envie afin qu'il puisse profiter encore de son corps un peu plus et cela semblait fonctionner car il lui glissa à l'oreille qu'elle lui donnait en effet envie. Il désirait la caresser encore plus, sentir la brûlure de ses doigts sur sa peau douce et tiède et il espérait qu'elle continue à remuer légèrement son corps comme elle était en train de la faire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus vingt ans mais elle appréciait toujours quand il la touchait. Elle n'avait pas perdu l'envie et lui non plus apparement. Elle ne se précipitait pas, elle cherchait sa tendresse et elle glissait lentement ses mains sur son torse bouillant. Il la trouvait ravissante, il représentait tout pour elle, l'espoir, il l'aimait. Il était tout beau aussi et elle ne se gêna pas pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. Le complimenter, le caresser, lui donner tout son amour..

Elle recevait toutes ses ondes magique à cet instant, ses gestes innocents ne l'étaient au final pas tellement car elle sentait en dessous d'elle le début d'une érection se former que le blond avait commencé à toucher. Sa femme l'avait arrêté d'une seule main en le fixant. S'il commençait à se toucher devant elle, elle n'allait pas pouvoir contrôler sa propre envie. Elle aussi l'aimait et elle vit les joues de son mari rosir à ses deux petits mots. Il la remerciait de pouvoir être lui-même avec elle et cela la touchait plus que tout. Elle appréciait aussi le voir lui-même aussi. Elle portait ses mains vers son pantalon et il la regardait étrangement. Il ne voulait pas la forcer, pas pour lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement. Il était évident qu'elle avait envie de lui, mais elle appréciait le faire languir avec sa tendresse. Il reprit alors doucement ses caresses qui la firent frissonner de plaisir. Pour le moment, il avait mit le seigneur des ténèbres et Askaban dans un autre coin de sa tête. Cissy qui s'était mis à aller dans sa tête se mit à sourire.

\- Je sens toute ma tendresse en toi.. tu te souviens quand je t'ai annoncé qu'on allait avoir Draco?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, mais elle était en train de se souvenir de cette immense joie. Les deux semblaient se redécouvrir, revivre même leur mariage . Elle déboutonnait sa chemise en traçant la ligne de ses muscles avec ses doigts. Lucius commençait à respirer bruyamment, ses doigts le rendait fou.

\- Oui.. on a tellement eu du mal à l'avoir, mais.. c'était le bonheur parfait.

Il s'en souvenait en effet, les deux nouveaux parents avaient criés leur joie dans tout le manoir, même devant le père de Lucius à qui la nouvelle n'avait semblé faire ni chaud ni froid, mais leur joie avait été si intense. Maintenant leur bébé était grand et elle avait du mal à croire que seize ans étaient déjà passé. Mais repenser à cela ramenait des souvenirs douloureux pour Lucius. Jamais il n'avait été proche de son père et le jour où il était mort, il avait passé la soirée tout seul dans sa chambre avec pour seule compagnie une bouteille de whisky pur feu dans le seul but de faire croire aux invités qu'il regrettait son père.. mais cela n'avait même pas été le cas.. serait-ce pareil pour Draco..? La question le hantait beaucoup et en regardant le merveilleux visage de sa femme, il se disait que c'était une raison de plus pour tenter de faire comme elle lui avait dit : parler avec son fils.

\- Chut... ton fils t'aime.., lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille lui rappelant aussi par la même occasion qu'elle pouvait tout lire en lui.

Le blond commençait à passer sa main vers son bas ventre et elle ferma les yeux en penchant la tête des l'arrière. La sensation était si plaisante..

\- Montre moi.. montre moi quelque chose d'heureux Cissy..

Elle aimait tellement sentir son excitation et toucher son torse, sentir aussi son coeur battre si fort sous ses doigts lui donnait encore plus envie. Elle avait entendu sa demande et sa main se tendit vers la table de nuit pour attraper sa baguette magique.

\- Va s'y... lis en moi..

Par ce geste-là, elle lui donnait l'autorisation de pratiquer la légilimencie en elle. Elle aurait pu aussi lui montrer elle-même, mais ici, elle avait envie de lui donner cette occasion. Il la prit en la regardant dans les yeux. Il commençait à lui palper les seins avec douceur ce qui la faisait gémir. Elle fermait les yeux et repensait à quelque chose de bien précis. Lucius se concentra pour dire le sort qu'il fallait pour replonger dans le passé avec elle.

Ils étaient de retour au premier jour.

 _ **P-S : Et voilà pour ce prologue ! ;) Le prochain épisode ne se passera pas dans le présent mais bien dans le passé ! N'hésitez pas à dire votre avis en commentaire ;) Bonne soirée à tous !**_


End file.
